leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Team Rocket trio
The Team Rocket trio, sometimes abbreviated as TRio or JJM, is a trio of members of Team Rocket, consisting of Jessie, James, and . In the anime, they are the primary antagonists and the most frequently appearing members of Team Rocket. In the anime History Original series The Team Rocket trio first appeared in Pokémon Emergency, in which they took over the Pokémon Center. After their first defeat at the hands of 's convinced them of his extraordinary power, the trio made their main goal to capture Pikachu. The trio's general incompetence usually makes them incapable of helping Team Rocket with their significant plans. In Electric Shock Showdown, after hearing that Pikachu would fight to defend his own honor and Ash's, the trio were inspired to cheer on Pikachu before his rematch against Gym Leader Lt. Surge's . In Battle Aboard the St. Anne, they led the invasion of the St. Anne, where they and dozens of s stole numerous Pokémon and Poké Balls from the passengers with special mechas. However, the passengers retaliated, led by Ash and , and they defeated the grunts and took back their Pokémon. Later, the ship sailed into a violent storm, was overcome by waves, and sank into the sea. In The Battle of the Badge, , the boss of Team Rocket and the Gym Leader, temporarily left the trio in charge of the Viridian Gym. He even gave them some of his Pokémon. Jessie battled Ash, but refused to hand him an upon Ash's victory. When set off an explosion by triggering Meowth's remote control, Team Rocket blasted off and Jessie dropped the Badge for Ash to retrieve. In Showdown at the Po-ké Corral, the trio arrived at Team Rocket HQ, expecting Giovanni to fire them for their failures. They saw destroy the headquarters and fly away just as they were about to turn away and quit first. When Giovanni told them to just do their job, they took it as a vote of confidence in them and continued to try and steal Pokémon. In A Scare in the Air, Giovanni assigned the trio to the "Blimp Brigade", where they crewed a rickety blimp that Giovanni only kept the insurance for. Damage caused by a storm as well as a battle with caused the blimp to crash-land on Valencia Island in the Orange Islands. After being repaired, the blimp crashed on Tangelo Island during its return trip in The Lost Lapras. Afterwards, Team Rocket continued to follow Ash and Pikachu throughout the Orange Islands. In The Trouble with Snubbull, Team Rocket first tried using Meowth as bait for a newly-evolved , which had been persistently following Meowth, so they could collect a reward from the Granbull's owner, Madame Muchmoney. This failed, and they subsequently used a Meowth-shaped mecha for their next attempt. Through a misunderstanding over Meowth trying to release Granbull from the mecha's tail, Team Rocket were mistakenly assumed to have tricked Madame Muchmoney. When Team Rocket was blasted off following a battle between the mecha and Granbull, Granbull returned home and no longer followed Meowth. In Dues and Don'ts, they discovered that their membership in Team Rocket had lapsed, although they were able to rejoin due to labor shortages, provided that they pay their debts. In Hoenn Alone!, Team Rocket followed Ash and Pikachu to the Hoenn region by stowing away on the stern of a boat. The trio intervened in Pokémon poacher Rico's plan to capture and sell a group of and in A Poached Ego!. Jessie and James released and and sent them off into Petalburg Forest to protect the Ekans and Koffing. While suffering from amnesia, Ash's Pikachu temporarily joined the trio in A Scare to Remember!. In Saved by the Beldum, they were selling snacks to League spectators for the Ever Grande Conference. After being blasted off once again, the trio exchanged insults and decided to go their separate ways in The Ole' Berate and Switch. Jessie and James eventually found themselves at the site of Butch and Cassidy's latest scheme, a one-day-only Pokémon Tournament in Sable City. Cassidy roped James into forming a trio with her and Butch, but Jessie soon paired up with Butch. proved to be far more attached to Jessie and James, and used a biscuit to reflect on the group's close bond even in tough times. The trio reunited and returned to goal of capturing Ash's Pikachu. The trio re-encountered Butch and Cassidy in Sleight of Sand!. The two Team Rocket groups quickly began to battle with their robots, and this eventually erupted into a Pokémon battle. The intense confrontation was interrupted after a whipped up a and sent both groups blasting off. The two groups subsequently vowed revenge the next time they met. In The Thief That Keeps on Thieving!, did not even remember who they were. Team Rocket attended the Pokémon Summer Academy, with Jessie disguised as Jessilinda, while James and posed as janitors from Camping it Up! to One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. In Frozen on Their Tracks!, Team Rocket befriended Looker after sharing boxed lunches with him, coming to call him "Boxed-Lunch Guy" or "Mr. Lunchbox". Later in the , after discovering that Looker was a member of the International Police, they assisted him in taking down Team Galactic. The trio set up their own Sinnoh Pokémon Hustle course in a bid to steal competitors' Pokémon and scout for new Team Rocket members in Beating the Bustle and Hustle!. In Where No Togepi Has Gone Before!, Team Rocket had built a secret base with the money they earned during the Twinleaf Festival. While the trio managed to lure and onto their base, which was actually a rocket, an evil also wandered in and ruined Team Rocket's plans. The rocket eventually crash-landed, leaving only debris. In The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore!, Team Rocket managed to steal Sunyshore Tower as Ash and Volkner prepared to have their Gym battle. Though Ash and his newly evolved defeated Team Rocket, the Gym and Tower were significantly damaged in the process, and Ash's Gym battle was postponed. At his secretary's recommendation, Giovanni promoted them as part of his plans in the Unova region. After their promotion, they changed from their original white uniforms to black uniforms. In the , they acted in a more serious manner, focusing more on completing specific assignments, often using gadgets such as jetpacks to retreat instead of blasting off. In Battling For The Love of Bug-Types!, after Giovanni's secretary informed them that they wouldn't be needed for any more missions, they worried Giovanni had lost faith in them and returned to their white uniforms. They returned to planning their own schemes, although often in a more competent manner and with the assistance of Dr. Zager. They participated in Operation Tempest, Team Rocket's mission to capture and harness the power of the . Due to the failure of Operation Tempest, starting in New Places... Familiar Faces! they reverted to their traditional comedic personalities, using their , and travelling in their Meowth balloon (with enhancements); however, their newfound competence was not completely lost, with the trio still occasionally retreating using jetpacks instead of blasting off. After Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!, the trio decided to head for the , where they would spy on Team Plasma's movements for a time while plotting to steal the Light Stone. However, when their friend Looker spotted them and asked for their help, the trio helped Ash and defeat the rival organization. After helping defeat Team Plasma in Farewell, Unova! Setting Sail for New Adventures!, the trio returned completely to their previous role as comic relief, retaining only their upgraded technology and slight competence. In A Battle of Aerial Mobility!, Giovanni approved the trio's plan to steal as many rare and powerful Pokémon as they could in the Kalos region. In An Explosive Operation!, Giovanni assigned the trio to investigate Team Flare's plans and to catch the known as Squishy before Team Flare could do so. They ran into another Zygarde Core, nicknamed Z2, that was on the run from Team Flare. The trio escaped with Z2 after Jessie's Gourgeist used against some s, but they later lost in battle to them. Team Rocket tried taking the weakened Z2 when Mable was about to capture it, but Aliana's and Mable's made them blast off. During the Lumiose Conference, they assisted Malva with filming the conference whilst plotting to steal the competitor's Pokémon only for Malva's tight schedule to disrupt their plans leaving them unable to steal any Pokémon. During the Team Flare crisis, they continued filming and help assist by piloting the helicopter to help deal with the Giant Rock. They later edited the footage shot to show to Giovanni that they alone defeated Team Flare. Following their adventures in Kalos, they returned to Team Rocket HQ in Till We Compete Again!. Later, in Loading the Dex!, the trio arrived in the Alola region to obtain some rare Alolan Pokémon for Giovanni, as well as Ash's Pikachu, which they were surprised to find on Melemele Island. They allied with a which hated Pikachu, but at the end of the episode, a wild kidnapped Jessie and James. In First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!, the Bewear looked after the trio, giving them food and shelter at its den. They completed their new base in Bewear's den during A Seasoned Search! despite disruptions caused by and crashing into their antenna during They Might Not Be Giants!. They are often seen on Melemele Island in disguise as part-timers at a malasada shop, mostly as food truck attendants. In Now You See Them, Now You Don't!, Team Rocket took notice of a that was accompanying Ash while the trio was selling malasadas near the Pokémon School. James wrongly guessed that the Cosmog, Nebby, was a pre-evolved , and Team Rocket tried and failed to capture it. In Deceiving Appearances! it was revealed they were scouted by Faba to work at the Aether Foundation as his assistants, but quit in Mission: Total Recall! after discovering his intent to use his 's to tamper with 's memory, finding such underhanded evil below them. They eventually abandoned chasing after Nebby after James was proven wrong about it being the pre-evolved form of Koffing in Revealing the Stuff of Legend!. One of Team Rocket's goals in Alola has been to harness the power of Z-Moves for themselves. In A Team-on-Team Tussle!, they obtained a Darkinium Z, which some s also tried to obtain from a nest of and , led by a Raticate. The same Z-Crystal reappeared in Acting True to Form!, where Jessie and James believed that they could use it with the Alolan they had just met. However, they were dismayed upon being informed that they would also need a Z-Ring to do so. In Why Not Give Me a Z-Ring Sometime?, at the advice of Giovanni, they traveled to Ula'ula Island to get a Z-Ring from Nanu. There, their Darkinium Z was stolen by the "Greedy Rapooh", a they had accidentally unsealed. After taking back their Z-Crystal, Nanu gave them a Z-Power Ring so James's Mareanie could use , rescuing Acerola in the process. The trio was allowed to keep the ring as a token of appreciation, and Jessie received a Mimikium Z for her Mimikyu from Acerola's Mimikyu, nicknamed Mimikins. Character Since making their debut in the second episode of the anime, they appeared in almost every single episode until the , in which they appeared less frequently. As such, they are the most prominent representation of Team Rocket as a whole in the anime. Prior to Rematch at the Nacrene Gym!, the very first episode was the only single regular episode (excluding the clip show AG120) in which Team Rocket trio was completely absent. In most of their appearances, they attempt to capture 's , or any other Pokémon to give to Team Rocket's boss, . However, they usually get defeated and are with their iconic catchphrase "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!", or variants such as "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" or "We're blasting off again!" In the , a whisks them away as they say their catchphrase "We're off with a new blast!", either following a defeat or when Bewear interrupts a battle. Typically, right after making a capture, they will recite their , although on some occasions they are unable to finish. This has been parodied by protagonists and even other Team Rocket members, such as Butch and Cassidy. Since witnessing his power, the trio has been obsessed with capturing Ash's Pikachu, relentlessly pursuing Ash and across the various regions of the Pokémon world to do so. Although they often succeed in capturing Pikachu, they never manage to hold on to him for long. They frequently develop or purchase various kinds of shockproof gadgets and machinery ( , rubber suits, etc.) to aid in his capture, but these gadgets are often circumvented by non-Electric attacks and abilities (which the trio constantly forget to account for) or simply backfire. Even though they usually only cause trouble for the main characters, they have sometimes helped them. When they have a common enemy, they will often ally with Ash and his friends, as shown in The Power of One and later against Team Aqua and Team Magma. They also played a key part in the fight against Team Galactic, teaming up with Looker. They occasionally put their differences aside for personal reasons, only to later return to their thieving ways. One of the more common moments of truce is during Pokémon Contests, which Jessie had a fondness for participating in under various aliases. On several occasions, Jessie, James and Meowth have shown that they are not all evil and even have displayed a degree of affection for Ash and his friends. The trio heroically sacrificed themselves to what they thought was certain death in The Power of One in order to allow Ash's escape on Lugia. They also saved him from a fall in the next movie, Spell of the Unown: Entei. Their justification was that in the case of the world being destroyed or Ash's death, they would be out of show business, but it is implied that this is just bluster to cover the fact that they are not bad people. In Charizard's Burning Ambition, Team Rocket kept Ash's Charizard awake as it lay in the lake, and then built a huge mecha and attacked the Charicific Valley for the sole purpose of allowing Charizard to defeat them and gain acceptance in the valley. In Mission: Total Recall!, when Faba asked them to help him drain memories from , they blatantly refused, citing their belief that all memories, good or bad, should be preserved at any cost. In I Choose You! and The Power of Us ]] The Team Rocket trio appeared in ''I Choose You!, which is set in a different continuity from the main series. They first appeared in disguise in a Pokémon Center, and were wanted for stealing Pokémon. When a Pokémon Trainer who had just battled an hurried inside the Center, Team Rocket eavesdropped on the conversation and decided to hunt for Entei themselves. While looking for Entei in the forest, they were blasted off by a raging . Once they heard that and his friends were heading to Mount Tensei to meet , they decided to follow them, hoping to catch the Legendary Pokémon. They eventually came across a pack of sleeping . They saw it as an opportunity to catch some, but the Primeape woke up and started tossing them in the air, blasting them off once again. Later on in the movie, the trio nearly caught up to the gang as they headed closer towards Mount Tensei. They were seen climbing Mount Tensei, tired and hungry. They eventually see Ho-Oh and stare on in amazement. Meowth became excited to the point where he accidentally let go and fell on James and Jessie, causing all three of them to fall off the mountain. They appeared once more in the film's ending credits, following Ash and in their Meowth Balloon. During that time, Wobbuffet was revealed to have somehow been added to their team. ]] In ''The Power of Us, the trio watched Ash's against Hoyt. They were impressed by Pikachu's performance, but Jessie then became inspired by the boys' lemonade stand and decided that she wanted to run her own juice stall. Team Rocket soon sets up a Lum Berry Juice store to make money during the Wind Festival. Later, the trio infiltrated the Research Pavilion at night, but were forced to flee after Wobbuffet burst out of its Poké Ball unannounced. Team Rocket visited the lab again, and while they were ambushed by Harriet, they managed to steal Toren's solution. Ash chased after them, but Wobbuffet's allowed them to escape. At night, the trio sat down to examine their stolen loot when they realized they dropped it somewhere. The following day, the Effect Spore solution was revealed to have cracked open and released a toxic gas that caused a fire, forcing the evacuation of Fula City. Team Rocket, disguised in their Berry stall outfits, sought refuge in the Research Pavilion. After Toren's elixir was lost, he noticed the trio's large supply of Lum Berries and went on to make a substitute remedy, which later cleared the air of the Effect Spore. Artwork In the games In , Jessie and James appear and are involved in Team Rocket's four major schemes (Mt. Moon, Rocket Hideout, Pokémon Tower, and Silph Co.), and typically appear before the player battles Giovanni. They also replace the three Team Rocket members in the Pokémon Tower that hold Mr. Fuji hostage as well as two other s: one close to the exit of Mt. Moon and the other one near the entrance to the President's room at Silph Co. Curiously, they are never referred to by their individual names and share their Trainer class with all other Team Rocket Grunts. They first attack the in Mt. Moon, while trying to take one of the rare Fossils uncovered there. Later, in Celadon City's Rocket Hideout, Jessie and James guard Giovanni's room. During that time, as the player runs into them, they are eager for revenge after the main character busted up their plans at Mt. Moon. Afterwards, they hold Mr. Fuji hostage at Pokémon Tower, attacking the player on the seventh floor. Finally, at Silph Co. in Saffron City, Jessie and James make their final appearance, once again trying to stall the main character from reaching their Boss. Unlike in the anime, Jessie and James do not follow the main character around and come up with their usual evil plans to capture . In addition, cannot talk, and he resides in a Poké Ball instead of traveling around with Jessie and James. In addition, they also receive their own encounter music, a track not heard in Red and Blue. The trio returns again in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, remakes of Yellow. Unlike Yellow, Meowth follows them outside of a Poké Ball like in the anime, but like Yellow, he is unable to speak. The player engages them in Double Battles in all of their encounters. They are now referred to by name and play a more significant role in the story than they did in Yellow. They first appear in Viridian City, replacing the old man as the roadblock to prevent the player from progressing before delivering Oak's parcel. They later properly introduce themselves in Mt. Moon, just as they did in Yellow, and have a Double Battle with the player. They are next encountered in Lavender Town, where they are implied to have killed Cubone's mother. The player then witnesses them kidnapping the orphan Cubone and taking it back to Celadon City. The player then encounters them in the Game Corner, where they accidentally mention the poster that conceals the switch to access the Team Rocket Hideout. The player later battles them in the hideout, just as they did in Yellow. After returning to Lavender Town and rescuing Mr. Fuji, the player has to battle them again like they did in Yellow. The trio makes their next appearance outside of Fuchsia City, expressing their frustration with the slight complexity of the GO Park. They then give the player the safari warden's false teeth before leaving. The player next encounters them in Saffron City, where a Rocket Grunt tries to keep them out of Silph Co., causing them to force their way in. The player must later battle them inside the Silph Co. like in Yellow. They make one more appearance on Route 17 after the player enters the Hall of Fame. They lament the disappearance of Giovanni, then challenge the player to a battle after noticing them. After the player wins, the trio will ask if they would like to join Team Rocket. Regardless of what the player responds, they will give the player the "Blast-off set" of clothing, which differs slightly depending on the player's gender to resemble either Jessie's uniform and hair or James's. After this, the trio bids farewell to the player and leaves. Pokémon First battle 420 |name= |game=Y |location=Mt. Moon |pokemon=3 }} | | | Second battle 750 |name= |game=Y |location=Team Rocket Hideout |locationname=Rocket Hideout |pokemon=3 }} | | | Third battle 810 |name= |game=Y |location=Pokémon Tower |pokemon=3 }} | | | Fourth battle 930 |name= |game=Y |location=Silph Co. |pokemon=3 }} | | | Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! First battle 1,152 |name= |name2= |game=LGPE |location=Mt. Moon |pokemon1=1 |pokemon2=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Second battle 3,072 |name= |name2= |game=LGPE |location=Team Rocket Hideout |pokemon1=1 |pokemon2=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Third battle 3,264 |name= |name2= |game=LGPE |location=Pokémon Tower |pokemon1=1 |pokemon2=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Fourth battle 3,456 |name= |name2= |game=LGPE |location=Silph Co. |pokemon1=1 |pokemon2=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Fifth battle 4,992 |name= |name2= |game=LGPE |location=Kanto Route 17 |locationname=Route 17 |pokemon1=1 |pokemon2=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Quotes Pokémon Yellow ;Mt. Moon *Before battle :"Stop right there!" :"That fossil is Team Rocket's! Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" *Being defeated :"A brat beat us?" *After being defeated :"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" ;Rocket Hideout *Before battle :"Not another step, brat!" :"How dare you humiliate us at Mt. Moon! It's payback time, you brat!" *Being defeated :"Such a dreadful twerp!" *After being defeated :"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" ;Pokémon Tower *Before battle :"Stop right there!" :"Grampa here wanted to complain, so we're setting him straight. So render yourself invisible, or prepare to fight!" *Being defeated :"You will regret this!" *After being defeated :"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" ;Silph Co. *Before battle :"Hold it right there, brat!" :"Our Boss is in a meeting! You better not disturb him!" *Being defeated :"Like always..." *After being defeated :"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! Again..." Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! ;Viridian City *Blocking the way, on guard duty :JAMES: "What're you doing here, twerp? Shoo! Go pester someone else!" :JESSIE: "What do you want? You can't pass through here right now! We're on guard duty! It's very important!" ;Mt. Moon *Upon entering :JESSIE: "Looks like there’s nothing here..." :JAMES: "Then let’s just search farther in!" :JESSIE: "You! You were eavesdropping on us just now, weren’t you!" :JAMES: "Meowth! You were supposed to be keeping watch!" :MEOWTH: "Mrawr!" :JESSIE: "We know there’re rare Fossils buried around here somewhere! If you’ve got any, you’d better hand them over to us, twerp!" :JAMES: "That’s right! If anyone is going to profit off those rare Fossils, it’s going to be us!" :JESSIE & JAMES: "Wahahaha!" *1F, Encountering Jessie by herself :"Ugh! You're pretty fast, kid!" *1F, Encountering James by himself :"Yikes! Quit following us!" *B1F, trying to harvest Fossils :JESSIE: "Aren’t those dark-colored things Fossils?" :JAMES: "All right, Meowth! Go get those Fossils!" :MEOWTH: "Mrowr?!" *If spoken to :JESSIE: "Quit goofing around and go already!" :JAMES: "You can do it, Meowth!" :MEOWTH: "Mrowr!" *Before battle :???: "Stop right there!" :JESSIE: "Hands off! That Fossil belongs to us!" :JAMES: "Rrrggghhh! How did you even get here ahead of us?!" :JESSIE: "We're Team Rocket! I'm Jessie!" :JAMES: "And I'm James!" :JESSIE: "And the two of us are going to take that Fossil back!" *If the player only has one Pokémon :JESSIE: "Hey, twerp, you can’t battle the both of us with just one Pokémon! You’d better go get another and come back to take us on!" *Being defeated :JESSIE: "I can't believe it!" :JAMES: "A twerp beat us?" *After being defeated :JESSIE & JAMES: "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off!" ;Lavender Town *Before stealing Cubone :JESSIE: "We came all the way to Lavender Town on the boss's orders, but... Where in the world is this old man Fuji supposed to be?" :JAMES: "The only place left is that spooky old Pokémon Tower, right?" :JESSIE: "That's right... because of that getting in the way." :JAMES: "Well, we couldn't find that old man, but at least we found this Cubone! Let's get it back to our hideout. At least we'll have something to show for our trouble." :JESSIE: "Right! Let's head to the in !" :JESSIE: "Aww, does the wittle Cubone want its mommy? Your mommy's in Celadon City. Come with us. We'll take you there." :JESSIE & JAMES: "Now that that's decided, I think we'd better blast off!" ;Celadon Game Corner *Using the slot machines :JESSIE: "There! Come on! Almost got it... Aaah, so close!" :JAMES: "C'mon, Jessie, why don't we head to the hideout now?" :JESSIE: "Oh come on, we've already handed over the to another Team Rocket member. What's the harm in taking a little break? How were we supposed to open the , anyway?" :JAMES: "We just need to check the with a , remember? It's a poster with a that's the best way to represent us!" *If talked to :JESSIE: "What do you mean? What kind of vehicle is the best way to represent us?" :JAMES: "You know, those things that ?" :MEOWTH: "Mrowr." ;Team Rocket Hideout *When retrieving the Lift Key :JESSIE: "Did you hear something just now?" :JAMES: "I did! There was definitely a noise! Could it be...an intruder?!" :MEOWTH: "Grrrrrr!" :JAMES: "...Never mind. It must’ve just been Meowth's hungry tummy." :JESSIE: "Don't get me all worried over nothing!" *If further listened to conversation :JESSIE: "The boss's Persian is so elegant..." :JAMES: "And that Fake Out move it uses! It always makes an opponent flinch in battle! It’s strong AND cool..." :JESSIE: "Oh, did I tell you the news? My Ekans! It evolved!" :JAMES: "Oh! Congratulations, Jessie! You know, my Koffing evolved into Weezing, too!" :JESSIE: "You know that Admin named Archer? He uses this Golbat, and it flapped past me in the hall the other day... Oooh, it gave me the creeps!" :JAMES: "Archer has a Weezing, too, doesn’t he? I wouldn't have thought that he and I would have the same tastes..." :JESSIE: "Guard duty sure is dull, isn’t it...?" :JAMES: "Sure is dull, yeah..." *Before battle :JESSIE: "You... You're that twerp from Mt. Moon! Just how long are you gonna follow us around? I know I'm beautiful, but what do you want?" ::'To Rescue Cubone:' ''"What?! That cubone? Ha! We already gave the poor thing to the boss!" ::To join Team Rocket: "What? Really?! You certainly do show potential. Though you're not nearly as beautiful as me... Wait a minute-you're trying to trick me!" :JESSIE: "It doesn't matter! There's no way we're letting you through to see the boss!" :JAMES: "It's payback time for those fossils from Mt. Moon, you brat!" *If the player only has one Pokémon :JESSIE: "Hey, twerp, you can’t battle the both of us with just one Pokémon! You’d better go get another and come back to take us on!" *Being defeated :JESSIE: "Such a dreadful twerp!" :JAMES: "But I was so confident this time!" *After being defeated :JESSIE: "Hmph! How infuriating! Don't let it go to your head just because your Pokémon were a teeny tiny bit stronger!" :JAMES: "Exactly! And even if you did defeat us in battle, we're still bigger and stronger than you! We'll just use brute force to-" :JAMES: "Eeek!" :JESSIE & JAMES: "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" ;Pokémon Tower :JESSIE: "Stop right there! We'll be going first!" :JAMES: "With that specter out of the way, we can finally get to the top!" :JESSIE: "You're the old geezer they call Mr. Fuji, right? You're going to be repeating your Pokémon research for the glory of Team Rocket!" :JAMES: "Ignore us all you like-we're used to it! We won't take no for an answer. You'll help the boss, whether you want to or not!" *Before battle :JESSIE: "Gramps here thinks he can resist, so we're setting him straight!" :JAMES: "You'd better disappear, twerp, or be prepared to fight!" *If the player only has one Pokémon :JESSIE: "Hey, twerp, you can’t battle the both of us with just one Pokémon! You’d better go get another and come back to take us on!" *Being defeated :JESSIE: "What do you want?" :JAMES: "You'll regret this!" *After being defeated :JESSIE: "Ugh! Seriously? Again?" :JAMES: "Looks like Operation Stealthily Kidnap Fuji is a bust, then..." :"Don't you think I know that? It'll be fine—we just have to help out with the in ." :JESSIE & JAMES: "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" ; :JESSIE: "We'd heard there were loads of rare Pokémon in that GO park place, so we came to check it out for ourselves..." :JAMES: "But it was so complicated. App this and connectivity that... It was so creepy, we had to get out of there." :MEOWTH: "Mrowr..." :JESSIE: "Why can't I just trip over a get-rich-quick scheme already?" :JESSIE: "Hm? Feels like I just kicked something really hard." :JESSIE: "Could it be some kind of treasure? At last, our big score! Let's see what it is!" :JESSIE & JAMES: "Heave-ho!" :JESSIE: "Wow! Just look at that shine! This must be some amazing treasure! ...As if! Yuck! What are these? Some kind of ?" :JAMES: "T-teeth? No matter how gold they are, some things just aren't worth the effort..." :JESSIE: "Ah, it's the twerp! What're you doing here? Never mind that-take these off our hands!" :JAMES: "We're busy, so you take care of whatever those are for us!" :JESSIE: "That's right! Now's the time for our fantastic getaway!" ;Saffron City *Trying to get in to Silph Co. :JESSIE: "Just let us through already!" :JAMES: "How can you say that when we're on the same side?!" :JESSIE: "How rude! You'd deny a beautiful girl what she wants? Move it, already!" :JAMES: "Hey! Jessie! Wait for me!" ;Silph Co. *Before battle :???: "Hold it right there, twerp!" :JAMES: "Our boss is in a meeting! You better not disturb him!" *If the player only has one Pokémon :JESSIE: "Hey, twerp, you can't battle the both of us with just one Pokémon! You’d better go get another and come back to take us on!" *Being defeated :JESSIE: "As always..." :JAMES: "Argh! I hate kids!" *After being defeated :JAMES: "Just like always..." :JESSIE & JAMES: "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" ; *Before battle :JAMES: "The boss is missing... Ahh... What’s going to happen to Team Rocket?" :JESSIE: "Argh! Don’t be such a wimp! This is the boss we’re talking about! He’s hiding himself for now, but he must be preparing for the next scheme!" :JAMES: "...Yeah, of course! Then let’s steal Pokémon all over the world to help the boss!" :MEOWTH: "...Mrawr!" :JAMES: "Ah! It’s that annoying twerp again!" :JESSIE: "Why are you eavesdropping on us?" :JAMES: "Those who are in Team Rocket’s way won’t get away unscathed!" *If the player only has one Pokémon :JESSIE: "Hey, twerp, you can’t battle the both of us with just one Pokémon! You’d better go get another and come back to take us on!" *Being defeated :JESSIE: "How did it end up like this?" :JAMES: "It's not fair that you always win!" *After being defeated :JESSIE: "You’re just a twerp. Why are you so strong? ...Is it because of that / ? You can probably go all out because you’re with that Pokémon." :JAMES: "With that / , we may be able to conquer the world! Hey, do you want to join Team Rocket?" :Regardless if the player answers No way! or Well...: "OK. Fine. Humph, we’re enemies after all! But if you do change your mind, come back anytime. I’ll give you this. I made it myself." :JESSIE: "... What’s this? Why do I feel so refreshed? You’ve been such a troublesome little twerp, and yet..." :JAMES: "It’s great to have times like this for a change once in a while, isn’t it?" :JESSIE: "You might be right." :JESSIE & JAMES: "We feel great!" :MEOWTH: "Meow, meow!" Sprites In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga The Team Rocket trio is seen following and in the manga series Ash & Pikachu, which is based on the . In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga The trio appears in The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga series. Jessie and James are later shown married, with Jessie visibly pregnant. In the movie adaptations Since Team Rocket has appeared in every movie, they have appeared in every manga adaptation of it except for . In , Ash first encountered them in the Pokémon Center when a discussion about was going around. Team Rocket then ran off to be the ones who got Entei. Later, they were seen climbing Mount Tensei sometime after and got there. When they saw , they fell from the mountain after Jessie accidentally let go of her grip. In the TCG from the Japanese expansion]] Jessie, James, Meowth, and their Pokémon have made several appearances in the Pokémon Trading Card Game, owing to their long tenure in the anime, as well as their aforementioned game appearances. This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Jessie, James, Meowth, or their Pokémon in the Trading Card Game. |type=Colorless|jpset=Movie Commemoration Random Pack|jpnum=017/022}} |type=Psychic|jpset=Pokémon VS|jpnum=093/141}} |type=Darkness|jpset=Rocket Gang Strikes Back|enset=EX Team Rocket Returns|jpnum=065/084|ennum=47/109}} |type=Water|jpset=Ash vs Team Rocket Deck Kit|jpnum=002/026}} |type=Psychic|jpset=Ash vs Team Rocket Deck Kit|jpnum=008/026}} |type=Psychic|jpset=Ash vs Team Rocket Deck Kit|jpnum=010/026}} |type=Supporter|enset=Team Rocket|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=15/82|jpset=Rocket Gang|jprarity=SuperRare Holo|enset2=Team Rocket|enrarity2=Rare|ennum2=71/82|enset3=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity3=Rare Holo|ennum3=111/109|jpset3=Rocket Gang Strikes Back|jprarity3=Rare Holo|jpnum3=085/085|enset4=Evolutions|enrarity4=Rare Secret|ennum4=113/108|jpset4=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary|jprarity4=U|jpnum4=103/087|jpset5=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum5=278/XY-P}} |type=Colorless|jpset=Ash vs Team Rocket Deck Kit|jpnum=018/026}} |type=Supporter|jpset=Sky Legend|jprarity=R|jpnum=048/054|jpset2=Sky Legend|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=062/054}} See also Category:Anime characters Category:Anime running gags Category:Members of Team Rocket Category:Groups consisting of characters with different genders fr:Team Rocket (trio) it:Trio Team Rocket zh:火箭隊三人組